


Шиэран Сурана и другие

by InuTaisho



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Сборник драбблов, написано 18 января - 2 апреля 2010.





	1. Chapter 1

Стоянку для лагеря мы всегда выбирали просторную, хотя Стен пару раз возражал - чем больше пространство, тем сложнее оборона. Но что делать, если Винн жалуется на запах собаки, Морриган хочет быть от нас всех как можно дальше, а парочке гномов еще надо где-то разместить телегу с товаром.  
А когда их небольшой отряд разбавили представители 4х союзников... Тогда даже Стен согласился, что лучше отбить одно-другой ночное нападение, чем толпиться и толкать друг дружку локтями.  
Поэтому мне всегда удавалось найти себе тихий уголок не покидая обозначенной территории и немного помедитировать в дали от костра. Ну, точнее просто сидеть, позволяя магической энергии свободно течь по телу и думать ни о чем. Это получалось у меня гораздо лучше полноценных медитаций. Я смотрел, как Берган роется в земле, слушал стрекот ночных насекомых. Где-то на самой границе сознания мерцала Тень.  
\- ГАВ!   
От неожиданности я вздрогнул, выгнулся и позволил знакомым рукам поймать себя. Зевран, как всегда, подкрался совершенно неслышно, выдав себя только одним коротким словом. Наша маленькая игра.   
Ему удается напугать меня, прижать к себе, насладиться тем, как бешено стучит мое сердце, как по рукам бегут мурашки, но я все равно знаю, что это он и поэтому с рук не срываются заклятья и я успеваю унять ту машину для убийства, которой становлюсь, до того, как раню бесконечно дорогого мне эльфа.   
Берган смотрит на нас, виляет обрубком хвоста, а потом возвращается к очередной попытке прорыть туннель в Орлею. Не зря же говорят, что мабари - крайне умные собаки.  
А Зевран, так и не отпустив меня садится рядом. Ему нравится держать меня в руках. Впрочем нет, ему просто нужна гораздо большая степень близости, чем та, к которой я привык в Круге. В башне все были слишком близко и нарочито порознь. Маги по сути своей одиночки, а когда друг может оказаться одержимым или стать успокоенным... Это не помешало мне удобнее устроиться в его объятьях. Пусть Алистер и любил повторять о том, как глупо с моей стороны доверять собственному убийце. Просто ему игриво не дышали в ухо, там многообещающе и в то же время немного неуверенно. Словно Зевран все же замечал, как я к нему отношусь и не знал что с этим делать.  
\- А в лагере тебя потеряли, - постановочным шепотом сообщил антивский убийца, усаживаясь так, чтобы прижаться ко мне еще ближе. Одна рука на животе, вторая накрывает мою, лежащую на посохе. - Алистер, незаметно позвякивая доспехами, обшаривает кусты возле палатки Морриган.  
\- Мы с ней расстались, - бесцветно говорю я. Что еще сказать о моих отношениях с ведьмой из пустоши? Алистер не верит, что я предпочел колдунье мужчину, Зевран просто не спрашивает о ней. Винн молчаливо не одобряет нас троих.  
Точнее, я не могу не улыбнутся этой мысли, она считает, что они меня испортят.  
\- Я помню, но ты же знаешь душку Алистера, до него все доходит с некоторым запозданием, - Зевран все равно обнимает меня чуть крепче и я не могу не улыбаться, чувствуя это. Какое-то время мы молчим и я перестаю думать о Морриган. О всем, что есть Морриган и что включает в себя недомолвки, многозначительные взгляды и предчувствие дурного. Мне хорошо. И моему эльфу хорошо. Даже когда он очень мягко и очень тихо уточняет: - Ты очень дорог нашему потенциальному королю всея Ферелдена.  
\- Ревнуешь? - не могу не спросить я.  
Зевран смеется.   
\- Хочешь, я расскажу тебе про это стихами?  
\- Ненужно, - прошу я и мы снова умолкаем. А ведь скажи кому, что с говорливым эльфом так легко молчать - не поверят. Но о чем говорить? Не об Алистере же.  
Мне уютно и хорошо, пока пальцы Зеврана не сжимают мою ладонь, касаясь шрама в самом ее центре, а потом еще погладив стальной коготь на моем пальце. Игрушку сковали мастера Белена. Маленькое спасибо лично мне за помощь в деле наследования трона.  
\- Серые Стражи не осуждают кровавую магию, - повторяет Зевран мои собственные слова и приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не спросить его личное об этом мнение. Какая разница, я все равно не брошу изучать эту запретную школу.   
Слишком многое поставлено на карту. Да и разве убийце об этом судить?  
\- Они же не смогут игнорировать это вечно, - Зевран и не судит. В его голосе только забота о глупом маге. - Алистер может вечно ничего не замечать, ради вашей дружбы, но остальные...  
Я кладу голову ему на плечо, смотрю как он теребит ладонь, которую я не раз и не два протыкал, обращаясь к одной скверне, чтобы одолеть другую. Послушно обдумываю то, что он мне говорит. Стену и Шейле все равно какой специализации я маг, кунари и голем не делают различий, они уже приняли меня таким, какой я есть. Как и Морриган, та только посмеется над слепотой других. Огрен разделит слепоту с Алистером, пусть и по другой причине.   
\- Тебя беспокоит Лилиана или Винн? - наконец интересуюсь я.   
\- Старушка тебе дорога, - весомо уточняет Зевран, а потом мечтательно добавляет, - и у нее волшебная грудь...  
\- Тогда я буду вдвойне осторожен, - торжественно обещаю я, сдерживая смех и сжимая его руку. Тоже шутя и серьезно одновременно. Иногда я думаю о том, что именно магия крови - ключ. С помощью нее можно было бы создать заклинания, которые стирали бы гарлоков в порошок и только нескольких магов хватило бы, чтобы остановить любой Мор.  
А иногда - боюсь, что после люди непременно развяжут войну, используя мои разработки. Этого я не хочу. Только защитить тех, кто мне дорог. К тому же, древних богов все меньше и меньше...  
\- Ловлю тебя на слове, - руки убийцы теребят застежки моей одежды, ловкие пальцы одинаково хорошо справляются с замками, ножами и шнурками. - И знаешь, по моим подсчетам, Алистер найдет таки нас минут через пятнадцать. Не хочешь устроить ему небольшое представление?  
\- Это будет ужасно жестоко, - проникновенно сообщаю я, но Зевран не останавливается. И я его понимаю.  
Дразнить Алистера слишком забавно.  
Мор, Логейн и гарлоки подождут.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пост гейм.  
> Шиэран Сурана/Зевран Арайнай  
> Шиэран Сурана/Зевран Арайнай/Алистер Тейрин

К вечеру уже желание народа лично подержать за одежду героя Ферелдена несколько по-угасло и я наконец-то смог убраться из центра всеобщего внимания. Наблюдать за праздником со стороны было занимательнее.  
К тому же, Алистер явно надеялся, что я буду рядом - хотя бы первое время - а значит чем раньше разберемся с подводными течениями Денерима, тем лучше. И хорошо, что половина этих Эрлов мне уже обязана.  
\- Эй, - игриво шепнул мне на ухо знакомый голос. - Кто обещал изнасиловать меня на празднике в честь всеобщей победы над врагом?  
\- Мм, я. Но я передумал, - я прижался к Зеврану поближе и закрыл глаза. - Не хочу, чтобы потом у меня спрашивали не сдается ли твой симпатичный зад в аренду. Конечно, если тебя похитят, можно будет и поразвлечься, но...  
\- О, надеюсь мой симпатичный зад ты не отдашь никому!  
Зевран весело засмеялся и утянул меня глубже в тень. Обжиматься между штор - разве не самое подходящее занятие для мага и убийцы? И где-то между очередным поцелуем и попыткой найти в моей мантии лишнюю прорезь, он сообщил:  
\- Тебя искало наше королевское величество, кстати.  
\- И ты героически согласился поработать посыльным? - иронично поинтересовался я. Частенько во время наших походов мне казалось, что Алистер и Зевран, самые дорогие мои спутники, недолюбливают друг друга, а я так и не нашел времени и сил, чтобы попытаться выяснить это. Хотелось, очень хотелось думать, что Зевран ревнует. То, что мы с Алистером так долго были единственным Серыми Стражами на весь Ферелден наложило свой отпечаток на нас обоих.   
\- Нет. - Прервал Зевран ход моих мыслей. - Просто он ходит понурый, затравленно озирается по сторонам и довольно похоже изображает твою собачку в те моменты, когда тот считает, что ты потерялся.  
\- Хватит дразнить меня, Алистера и мою собаку, мой убийца.   
Я строго посмотрел на любовника и тот обескураживающе улыбнулся.  
\- Не злись, мой повелитель. Я покажу тебе где он. 

Мои собачки - Зевран очень удачно вкладывал свои образы в мою голову, а не сложившийся храмовник в самом деле напоминал иногда неутомимого, сильного и верного воина, какими были все мабари - прятались от людей. Дворец к этому вполне располагал, Алистер обнимал Бергана, сидевшего рядом с королем на лавочке, за шею и что-то разглядывал на дне пустой кружки.  
\- Если ты тут напьешься без Огрена, он тебе не простит.  
Алистер вздрогнул, а мабари тут же соскочил с лавки, радостно виляя хвостом и выпрашивая свою порцию поздравлений с победой над мором. Я потрепал Бергана по ушам и сел рядом с насупившимся королем на лавку. Зевран устроился с другой стороны, как ни в чем не бывало отобрав чужую кружку. Мы очень мило помолчали какое-то время, пока Алистер не сдался и не сообщил убитым голосом:  
\- Эамон хочет, чтобы я женился как можно скорее. У него даже есть список кандидаток.   
\- Брюнеточки есть? - с интересом поинтересовался Зевран со своего конца лавки, но мы его дружно не услышали.  
\- В чем-то он прав, Алистер, - я так привык быть голосом разума нашего отряда, что успокаивающе-поучающие нотки пробрались в мою речь сами по себе. - Ты Серый Страж и в то же время Король Ферелдена. Если ты не обеспечишь наследником престол, то гражданская война после твоей смерти будет просто неизбежна.   
\- Если тебе так будет проще, друг мой, - снова подал голос Зевран, отставляя кружку подальше. - Парочка лидеров долийских кланов наверняка в ближайшем времени начнут слать Шиэ сватов. Это же будет очень занимательно - растить деток эльфа-героя-людей.  
\- Но вы же... - Алистер запнулся и покраснел. А потом жалобно посмотрел на меня и попробовал еще раз. - Но я же...  
\- Ты же? - я не смотрел на Зеврана, но и так мог бы поспорить, что его уши взбудоражено встрепенулись. Совершенно не надо было быть тонким знатоком человеческих душ, чтобы понять почему именно запинается покрасневший как рак рыцарь. Да и, в общем-то, даже если бы причина была в ином, вряд ли мой любимый антивский убийца потрудился бы придумать альтернативную версию. Он сладко прищурился. - Что, вообще ни с кеем? Боишься невеста ощутит отсутствие навыка?  
Алистер наградил его гневным взглядом, а потом все равно обернулся ко мне, всем телом излучая скорбь.  
\- Ты же готов был женится на Аноре ради блага своей страны, - я как мог успокаивающе положил свою руку на него. - А тут будет не плохой шанс, что девушка не окажется такой же властной стервой.  
Лицо Алистера почему-то стало еще печальнее. Захотелось погладить его по волосам и сказать что-нибудь более утешающего и совершенно не уместного в разговоре Командора Серых Стражей и Короля.  
\- Да я все понимаю. Долг. Ответственность. Но хотя бы в первый раз бы хотелось с кем-нибудь кого я знаю и кто мне нравится.  
\- Жалко Морриган нас покинула, - мигом отозвался Зевран, многозначительно кривя брови. - Но Лилиан еще тут, так что если поторопишься...  
Алистер взвыл и уткнулся мне в плечо лицом. Только и оставалось - обнять его, на сколько рук хватило, да сурово посмотреть на эльфа поверх чужих доспехов. Зевран только подмигнул мне и хихикнул. Сложно сказать, чем бы кончилась эта пантомима, но Берган встрепенулся у моих ног и обернулся к двери.   
В проеме стоял сам Эрл Эамон и с интересом нас изучал.  
\- Надеюсь, - сказал он, когда заметил на себе наши взгляды. - Я ничего не прерываю?  
\- Нет, конечно, - Алистер выпрямился. Ему даже удалось убрать с лица большую часть мировой скорби. - Мы просто обсуждаем наши мужские дела. Мужественно. Я кому-то понадобился?  
Эрл кивнул, не вдаваясь в подробности и Алистер покорно поплелся за ним исполнять свои королевские обязанности. Зевран пододвинулся ко мне поближе, устраиваясь на освобожденном местею  
\- Клянусь всей антивской кожей, наш коронованный Серый Страж был бы совсем не против подарить свою девственность не женщине, но эльфу. Тебе так не показалось?  
Я неопределенно пожал плечами, предлагая развить мысль.  
\- Я только хочу сказать, - с энтузиазмом продолжил Зевран. - Что даже если мы предложим ему этот вариант и окажется, что я ошибся, мы как раз успеем на корабль к Стену. Полгодика попутешествуешь, а там гляди и король сможет смотреть на тебя не превращаясь в свеклу.  
Я удивленно моргнул.  
\- Ты мне предлагаешь...  
\- Давай смотреть правде в глаза, - вопреки своим словам, Зевран скорее изучал стену где-то за моим плечом. - Если бы это предложил ты, то мне бы пришлось мучатся от ревности. А так, только подумай, два эльфа отымеют короля людей! Будет о чем рассказать теоретическим внукам. Главное, не возитесь на королевском ложе без меня!  
Я только рассмеялся и поцеловал его. Разбираться в его мотивах мне совершенно не хотелось.

 

Проскользнуть в покои короля оказалось до отвращения просто. Зевран всего один раз зажал меня в темном углу, пряча от проходящего мимо стража. И, конечно, не упустив случая покрепче сжать мой зад и ласково укусить за ухо.  
Кого-то утром явно будет ждать суровый разговор. И уж точно не любвеобильного убийцу.  
Дверь вообще была не заперта. Алистер сидел на королевском ложе в одних штанах и смотрел в пол с тем отсутствующим взглядом, с каким бывало сидел у костра в лагере. И как тогда мне захотелось как-то его приободрить. Впрочем, за этим мы и пришли. Кажется.  
Зевран неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу и прошептал мне в ухо:  
\- Предлагаю для начало его окружить, а там как пойдет. На тебя он вряд ли бросится...  
Не слишком воодушевленный я подошел ближе, попав в свет свечей, стоявших на прикроватной тумбе. Алистер уставился на меня, потом вскочил, от чего мне пришлось привычно задрать голову. Рост людей, пожалуй, никогда не шел на пользу моей расе. Алистер, правда, то ли почувствовал, что мне не удобно, то ли решил, что так разговаривать будет невозможно, и сел обратно.  
\- Я... надеялся, что ты придешь, - он сцепил пальцы и посмотрел на меня немного виновато.  
\- Если бы ты меня позвал, то и наедятся не пришлось бы.  
\- Ну, знаешь... ээ... ты у нас бесстрашный лидер, принимающий решения. И вообще. - Он испуганно на меня уставился. - Ты же не заставишь сказать меня это вслух, правда?  
\- Я не умею читать мысли, - напомнил я улыбаясь. К сожалению. Врут они все про Кровавую Магию. - Хотя, конечно, всегда можно будет просто сделать утром вид, что ничего не произошло. Все равно мне будет сложно усидеть долго на одном месте.  
Алистер взял меня за руку. Ладонь просто утонула в пальцах мечника, но я все равно сжал его ладонь. Мне всегда казалось, что поддерживать его так естественно. Но вся эта лиричная обстановка никак не соответствовала тому, зачем мы пришли. И Зевран, тихо забирающийся к Алистеру в тыл только напомнил об этом.  
Вот только Алистер этого не заметил. Он вообще, кажется, прибывал в своей собственной Тени.  
\- Я иногда себе представлял, еще до Остагара. Внезапно, среди всего этого ужаса и Мора я повстречаю прекрасную девушку с сияющими глазами и нежной улыбкой. Которая будет понимать меня с первого слова, будет сильной и смелой. Не знаю. Прекраснейшей розой Ферелдена. А теперь Мор кончился, никакой розы я не встретил, зато рядом всегда был понимающий, сильный и смелый друг. И я подумал...  
\- Ты забыл сказать, что он прекрасный, с сияющими глазами и нежной улыбкой, - сообщил ему Зевран, положив руки на плечи подскочившего на месте короля.  
На секунду мне показалось, что в голосе эльфа звучала ревность, а щеки предательски покраснели. Но все это было не так явно, как предательский румянец, заливший Алистера по самые уши.  
\- А... да, - промямлил он. - Прекрасный... я думаю. Как у вас там эльфов это принято говорить.  
\- Великолепный, - подсказал Зевран, глядя мне в глаза.  
Кажется, настала моя очередь краснеть. Что ж, лучше не брать пример с созванивающихся и действовать.  
Поэтому я просто притянул Алистера за краснеющие уши и поцеловал. Где-то за нашими спинами Зевран сообщал миру, что пират готов к абардажу.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Инферно перестало гулять по главной площади и народ с интересом высунул свои носы из тех щелей, в которые забился, стало понятно, что особого ущерба антивской столице нанесено не было.   
А еще, что шоу пока не закончилось.  
В самом центре заметно обгоревшей площади стояла парочка эльфов, как бы подтверждая собой, что все беды - от них. И еще, конечно, от магов. Соответственно бед от магов-эльфов больше всего, что и было доказано огненными заклинаниями.  
Особо осведомленные жители города могли бы добавить, что эльф в кожаных доспехах, вооруженный парными мечами, был ни много, ни мало, тем самым Зевраном Арайнаем, который на днях устроил знаменитым антивским воронам смену власти. Власть, при этом сменилась не только его стараниями, но и в его пользу.  
С магом и топтавшимся у него за спиной, закутанным в бесформенный, размером подходящий скорее кунари, плащ, не пойми кем было сложнее. Не храмовников же искать, что бы уточнить. Тем более, в Антиве храмовников было мало, да и вдруг узнают седоволосого и сбегут?   
Впрочем, не похоже было, что вот сейчас ворон обнажит оружие и кинется в бой. И не только потому, что нормальные люди в лоб на магов в бой не кидаются.   
Если высунуть нос подальше из надежного укрытия, то можно было заметить, что маг стоит спокойно скрестив руки на груди и чуть заметно ухмыляясь, а ворон виновато улыбается и мнется.  
\- А я как раз собрался к тебе, ми аморе, но после Амарантайна тебя все потеряли! - Зевран решительно шагнул ближе.   
\- Исчез, даже письмеца на прощанье не написал, да? - Сурана закатил глаза, как часто поступал, когда его в самое сердце поражала глупость окружающего мира. Или что-то в том же духе.  
\- Я писал, - Зевран правильно понял куда клонит его возлюбленный.- Но отправить не получилось. Кругом сплошные убийцы, ни одного посыльного. Знаешь же, как это бывает. А ты мне и замену уже нашел. Красивого хотя бы?  
\- И это первое, что ты у меня спрашиваешь, а как же...  
\- Накорми, напои и в койку? Мм, кажется я теряю сноровку! Лучшие рестораны Антивы распахнут свои двери, как только услышат, что на их порог ступил прославленный герой. Или ты предпочитаешь сразу бордель по веселее.  
\- Бордели не сегодня, - категорично отрезал Сурана с хорошо знакомой интонацией, которая сообщала всему миру, что он принял решение и ничто это не изменит, и Зевран, мурлыкнув довольно "си, ми аморе", взял мага за руку и потянул за собой.

В отдельной кабинке если не самого лучшего, то одного из самых лучших ресторанов Антивы они расселись втроем и теперь, когда спутник Сураны снял капюшон, Зевран пытался перестать изображать рыбку.  
Все же, не часто встретишь Серого Стража в компании Порождения Тьмы.  
\- Я же говорил, что мне не нужно есть, - с некоторой укоризной и заметно шепелявя сообщило серое создание. - И вы согласились.   
\- Одно дело еда по необходимости, а другое - для удовольствия. Скушай кусочек, это же просто объедение! Как же мне надоела походная еда...  
Порождение тьмы понуро взяло с тарелки кусочек и медленно начало есть, словно надеялось, что вот сейчас Сурана отвлечется и про него забудет.  
Маг только хихикнул, как подперев рукой подбородок.  
\- Кстати, - Зевран все же справился с собой. - А почему никто тогда не сказал, что можно перестать быть Серым Стражем? Про то, что ты любишь путешествовать в компании интересных персон я уже давно знаю.  
\- Посланник из-за меня не успел к Архитектору, это же мой долг теперь помочь ему привыкнуть к миру на поверхности, - Сурана улыбнулся. - А из Стражей я, по примеру Алистера, ушел только формально. Если вдруг Мор или еще что - придется вернутся под стяги.   
\- Архитектор, как я понимаю, то же милашка? Что же сказала Винн?  
\- Теперь, когда Мор не угрожает всему миру, Винн это не касается.   
Сурана уткнулся в свою тарелку и начал старательно резать ножом ее содержимое. Посланник сочувственно откусил еще кусочек от выданного ему "объедения".  
Зевран протянул руку, осторожно взяв мага за локоть.  
\- Клянусь, - тихо и необычайно серьезно сказал он. - Больше нас не разлучат даже самые острые лезвия, ми аморе.   
Сурана улыбнулся в ответ.  
Посланник накинул на голову капюшон и тенью выскользнул из кабинки. У всех свои самые лакомые кусочки.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пост-Пробуждение

Жизнь, в общем, налаживалась. Без налета легкой истерии, которая ощущалась после победы над Архидемоном, но тоже не плохо.  
Торговля налаживалась, банны и эрлы присмирели и даже бандиты всех мастей решили, что лучше стороной обходить Амарантайн, где дороги патрулируют Серые Стражи. Справедливость умел произвести впечатление, этого у него не отнять.   
И с каждым днем становилось все тоскливее.  
В самом деле, команда у меня подобралась отменная, и, к сожалению, справлялась практически без моей помощи. Кризис-то миновал...  
Вот и получалось, что всех развлечений было - читать письма Алистера, написанные слишком чисто, красиво и не в его стиле. С Берганом все в порядке, в Денерие все тихо, не находили ли в Амарантайне еще трупов храмовников и не кажется ли уважаемому командору, что это печально, когда служители церкви не могут чувствовать себя в безопасности...  
Я скомкал бумажку и швырнул ее в стену. Надо бы было еще добавить огненным шаром, но я сдержался. Все-таки, эти стены мне обошлись в немалое количество золотых, потому что, разумеется, в деле защиты народа Ферелдена от Порождений Тьмы Серым Стражам следует полагаться только на свой кошелек и набор талантов, а не на служителей церкви и прочих бестолковых человечков, а Алистер еще научится читать свои королевские послания до отправки. Или получит огненным шаром в физиономию.  
Я закрыл глаза. Может быть если бы этот оболтус догадался написать мне лично, наставив клякс и дав моему мабари пожевать уголок листа я бы так не скучал. А может быть и нет. По крайней мере, Алистер слал хоть какие-то весточки.   
В памяти легко рождались знакомые лица. Конечно, магу не пристало по кому-то там скучать... демоны такие слабости чуют, как пчелы мед. Да и вообще. Но Стен мог бы прислать записочку, что нормально добрался. И Морриган, глупая женщина, не думает же в самом деле, что забылась, как болотный морок. А этот бессовестный...  
\- Эй, Командор! Ты не в демона ли гнева превращаешься, пока никто не смотрит? Ишь перекосило, - Андрес усадил мне на колени сэра Ланселапа и подмигнул мявшемуся в дверях Натаниэлю. - Мы тут как раз заскочили спросить можно ли не писать отчет. Смысла в этих бумажках...  
\- Можно зимой топить, - не согласился я, небрежно почесав кота за ухом. - Особенно если сделать переплет из дерева потолще.  
От мыслей о зиме стало немного зябко.   
\- Особо все равно не натопишь, - не согласился Хоу-самый-нормальный, тоже устраиваясь поблизости. - Не происходит ничего опаснее заезжих контрабандистов. Это не по Глубинным Тропам за Архитектором бегать, как Веланна порывается.  
Я только кивнул. Побегать за Архитектором... это бы меня как минимум отвлекло. Этот эмиссар сразу показался мне занятным, но тогда мы были заняты чем-то другим, а сейчас... с тем же успехом можно было отправится искать Древних Богов или Морриган.  
\- Кстати, - Андрес опять зачем-то посмотрел поверх моей головы на Натаниэля. - Помнишь мы говорили о том, можно ли уйти из Серых Стражей. Король-то наш, получается что ушел... Даже в Андерфелсе еще не дошли до того, чтобы посадить на трон Серого Стража.  
\- И тут тебе надоело? - я не удержался и закатил глаза. - Ну, раз Мора нет, то в принципе можно и уйти. Правда нас мало и это будет не слишком красиво...  
\- Да нет, мне тут вполне нравится. Тепло, светло, храмовники не роятся... Девушки, опять же, очень даже ничего так. К тому же, мы тут с Натом поспорили, что... Не важно что. Но уйти - значит проиграть, ты же понимаешь.  
\- Мы просто подумали, - перебил приятеля Натаниэль. - Ну, мы все подумали, даже Справедливость, что ни к чему тебе тут изображать пример для нас всех. Мыслями-то ты не с нами, это видно.   
\- К тому же, всегда есть шанс, что тебя ждет героический подвиг где-нибудь еще. - Андрес хихикнул, а сэр Ланселап у меня на коленях возмущенно мяфкнул. - Ну или полноценный отдых, не на этих камнях, а где-нибудь посимпатичнее. Что вы там эльфы любите в качестве пейзажей? Леса дремучие?  
\- Ага, и помойки.  
Моей, может быть не слишком удачной шутке рассмеялись все трое. В чем-то, конечно, они были правы. Я слишком привык за эти несколько лет путешествовать. По лесам, по помойкам... Это звучало слишком заманчиво.   
Но вот клянусь тенью, если и эти будут делать вид, что не знают как писать и отправлять письма...


	5. Chapter 5

То, что должно случится обычно случается.  
В тронном зале, ни много ни мало.  
Храмовник тычет пальцем в Героя Ферелдена крайне обвинительно, в глазах его собратьев ненависть, а в словах - приговор. Шиэран Сурана маг крови и должен умереть. Немедля.  
\- Ээ.. - говорит его величество король Алистер Тейрин, он заметно мнется. - Эм..  
Если захотеть, можно представить как в нем спорят храмовник, король, серый страж и друг. Слишком много для одного Алистера.  
Жалко, думает про себя Зевран Арайнай, поводя плечами так, чтобы перевязи с мечами легли чуть удобнее, жалко, что мы во дворце. Прятать трупы было бы проще, будь мы на улице. Убийца ни в чем не сомневается, он любит, любим и готов сражаться за этот нечаянный подарок судьбы.  
Сурана улыбается.  
Натаниель Хоу, знает эту улыбку, немного неприятную. Так же бывший Командор смотрел на Мать в руинах тевинторской башни, а значит без драки не обойдется. Маг сжимает в руках посох и злиться, пусть это видно только самым близким друзьям. Посох хороший, дорогой, за него было отдано больше золота, чем Сурана потратил на восстановление Башни Бдения, но ни Хоу, ни остальные собиравшие деньги на этот подарок не пожалели ни о монетке. Лук самого Натаниеля не многим хуже, и не подведет его, как сам Хоу не подведет своего друга.  
Веленна и Андрес отходят к противоположным стенам. Незаметно, не сговариваясь.  
Андрес не любит храмовников. Кровавых магов он тоже не жалует, но есть кровавые маги, есть храмовники, а есть Сурана. И странное чувство, которое ему подарил эльф - словно он, Андерс, часть странной, но любящей семьи. Как кот, которого прикормили у двери не богатого, но дружного дома. За это можно и подраться.  
Виленна ни о чем особо не думает. Люди есть люди. Может и найдется пара десятков тех, кого не стоит убивать, но кому, как не ей узнавать гордыню и глупость? Старые знакомцы.   
Зато с края комнаты удобнее бить магией по группке идиотов, решивших что долго протянут став врагами Серых Стражей.  
\- Как не хорошо-то, - вздыхает Алистер.   
Сурана улыбается ему, словно извиняясь.  
Он очень любит своих спутников и свою свободу. И его любят в ответ.  
У Архидемона не было и шанса.  
Жалко, что церковь еще этого не поняла.


End file.
